


"I can't sleep alone"

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [63]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe is woken up by the vibrations of her phone pressed right up against her face. She closes her eyes and grunts out something in the vicinity of a hello.A ficlet about distance and closeness.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	"I can't sleep alone"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I can't sleep alone"

Phoebe is woken up by the vibrations of her phone pressed right up against her face. If it were anywhere else, lost amongst the sheets, she’d probably have slept through the call. But as is, she sleepily hits the green circle when she sees Dani’s name on her screen. She closes her eyes and grunts out something in the vicinity of a hello. 

“Were you asleep?” Dani asks.

“No,” Phoebe lies, but her gravely voice gives her away. 

“I’m sorry,” Dani says, although Phoebe thinks she doesn’t sound all that sorry. “I can’t sleep.” 

“Nightmares?” 

“No…” she hears Dani sigh. She can picture Dani running her hand through her curls, frizzy from the day and from their escape from that morning’s straightening. “I can’t sleep alone. I don’t know how to do it anymore, Feebs.” 

“You did it most of last year!” Phoebe laughs. “We both did.” 

“Yeah, but that was different. I was all the way across the country, not much to be done about it. But now I’m supposed to fall asleep here alone in my shitty uni room _knowing_ you’re in the same fucking city?” 

Phoebe cracks one eye open to check the time. Quarter to four in the morning. If Dani’s been tossing and turning, she’s been at it for hours. 

“Well, get yourself over here, I guess,” she says. “No promises I’ll stay awake, but I’ll go unlock the door for you at least.” 

There’s a rustling as Dani climbs out of her bed. “Please do it now before you forget and fall asleep.” 

Phoebe groans and sits up, eyes still closed as she stumbles through her tiny flat. She holds the phone near the door so Dani can hear the click. Then she lays down on the sofa because it’s closer and that seems reason enough to her tired brain. 

“Thanks babe,” Dani says. 

Through a yawn, Phoebe answers, “See you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190809583364/i-cant-sleep-alone) !


End file.
